wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Plumose
__NOEDITSECTION__ This OC belongs to RandomWeirdoDragon! Do not steal, copy, or edit! Appearance Plumose is a thin and lanky dragoness, with long legs and a thin structure. She has a graceful, curved snout, and long, agile wings, an unusual trait for a Rain-SeaWing hybrid, and her scales are shiny. Plumose's frill behind her ears is large, and she has webbing between her claws and spine. She has no gills, but two rows of plated scales run along her spine, back, and tail. She has luminescent dots on her neck and tail, which glow a different color depending on her mood. This enables her to say a few words in Aquatic, though her vocabulary is very limited. Due to her hybrid genetics, Plumose has two eye colors;the left one being cobalt blue and the other being a dark pine green. her main scales are a dark blue, with a dark green tint that shines through in direct sunlight, much like the colors in NightWing scales. her underbelly is light blue, and the scales along her spine and plating her legs are a dark green. the webbing on her chest, wings, and between her spines and claws are purple, fading to blue, and her horns and claws are a dark gray. Personality Plumose is a very determined and smart dragoness. She considers discrimination against dragons who don’t conform to purebred dragon’s standards an illogical thing, and hates to see others treated unfairly. She tries to be kind to all, but can lose her temper when someone remarks on her mixed heritage or is cruel to others for no reason. Plumose is pretty smart when it comes to most things, but she excels at geology, art, and mathematics. She tends to be very trusting of most dragons, and will do almost anything to keep her family safe. She makes friends easily, and is happy most of the time. Abilities Weaknesses Occupations (Because I Can’t Make New Categories For Them) * Geologist * Cartographer * Hybrid Rights Activist Backstory (Canon) Foliage was a RainWing ambassador, sent to negotiate over some small SeaWing homes on the edge of the Rainforest. During her stay, she met Hammerhead, a scrollish dragon who worked as a hunter for the queen. Over the week she stayed, she fell in love with him, and they continued to see each other. When they found that Foliage was with an egg, they moved to a tropical island, and lived there, raising Plumose and her twin sister, Seagrass. Plumose attended Jade Mountian once she was three. Following in her father’s footsteps, Plumose had already become an avid reader, showing in interest in art, geology, and history. She finished her schooling when she was seven, and went back to the island with her parents and sister. She frequently went to the Summer Palace’s library and the library in the RainWing school to continue to study geology and cartography, where she heard of an organization that worked to end discrimination against hybrids, and fighting for hybrid equality, all while assisting the Possibility Veteran Appreciation Association. Backstory (Modern) Trivia Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (RandomWeirdoDragon) Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)